Good
Home > Good Good realm Classes Each Good class recieves a base of 38 Skill points, and may be practiced twice per level * 'Craftsman '(Crafter): Craftsmen are able to construct weapons and armor as well as other items. They are also able to build unique golem pets. * 'Monk '(Tank/Melee): Monk is a warrior class that are martial artists. They are adept in hand-to-hand combat and have high defense. Monks are able to cast spells that give them partial infravision. * 'Paladin '(Tank/Melee/Healer): Paladin is a warrior class and are able to hit their targets twice each round. They also possess several defensive spells as well as summonable pets and spells that could be used to heal allies. * 'Priest '(Healer): Priest is a healer class and can also deliver significant lightning damage. * 'Ranger '(Ranged): Ranger are a support class that makes use of bows and ranged attacks. They are able to summon pets. * 'Rogue '(Assassin): Rogues are the thieves of the Good realm, able to steal orbs and use the backstab skill. Rogues (like all races in the Good Realm) are able to use platemail armor. * 'Wizard '(Tapper): Wizard is a caster class and are able to use elemental magic and the "Tap" skill. They also have the ability to summon storms and teleport. Areas Min. Level Avg. Level Max. Level Area Name # of Rooms Pop # 0 0 0 The Trader Ship, The Eternal Warrior 6 0 0 0 0 Acheronian Keep 41 0 0 0 0 Allorien 63 0 0 0 0 a merchant ship, the Lucky Lady 11 0 1 2 8 The Bladegrass 94 87 1 3 5 Carendel Nobles Graveyard 41 34 3 5 10 Azure Rainforest 45 52 3 12 500??? Carendel 190 92 4 26 30 Grazzt's Refuge 68 86 4 5 7 Forests of Shalifis Demise 43 35 5 8 10 Karimere Highlands 46 80 8 10 18 Remorse Mountains 46 17 8 11 13 The Wildwood 34 67 9 11 15 Millers Pointe 46 40 10 16 23 Chui Savanna 49 24 10 12 15 Myrobi Hills 37 20 12 13 16 Chiligulla Mountains 43 16 12 14 16 Chui Rainforest 46 53 12 16 17 Mountain Caves 14 12 12 13 16 Teeth of Heaven 40 12 13 26 38 Twisted Jungle 80 78 14 16 19 Shady Brush Hills 23 30 14 14 14 Karimere Timber Forest 74 1 15 26 35 Evermist Knolls 41 9 15 25 25 Medoran Forest 49 4 18 27 33 Venomvein Timberland 93 84 20 23 25 Poisoned Temple 32 43 20 33 37 Crescent Moon Gorge 45 10 20 22 27 Mausoleum 48 32 21 24 25 Chasmanic Swamp 34 46 24 30 35 Terandhel 47 52 25 27 32 Cverick's Tower 44 72 25 45 50 Shrouded City of Craebaen 39 8 27 33 35 Thorn Forest 47 27 29 35 37 Island of Mingo 126 46 30 34 40 Cavern of Shadows 39 15 40 47 65 Shrouded Forest of Craebaen 47 28 49 53 57 The Deadlands 47 16 52 53 55 Shrouded Castle of Craebaen 41 3 54 57 60 Crystal Towers of Fala 39 40 55 60 65 Abandoned Karimere Castle 45 75 60 62 63 Ancient Crytalline Mines of Fala 33 77 49 52 60 Xian Forest 45 46 50 60 65 Plane of Suffering 117 47 51 55 63 Fury Mountains 95 79 51 55 60 Kercpa Lair 7 8 55 56 67 Dire Mountains 46 39 55 58 59 Temple of Ahrimal 53 98 56 59 63 Kaid Arena 44 60 65 68 68 Karimere Crypt 42 49